


Desire

by cherryontop



Series: Partnership Facets [2]
Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pencil, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Summary: Since you said you enjoy work in progress sketches, in chapter 2 there's the sketchbook page. Probably it's not what you meant, but maybe you'd like to see the sketch without the nouveau style frame & the filters.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Partnership Facets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021183
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: Fic In A Box





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [architeuthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis/gifts).



> Since you said you enjoy work in progress sketches, in chapter 2 there's the sketchbook page. Probably it's not what you meant, but maybe you'd like to see the sketch without the nouveau style frame & the filters.


	2. Sketchbook Page




End file.
